The Center for Visual Science at the University of Rochester seeks to renew its NEI P30 Core Grant to support 21 participating investigators engaged in vision research. 14 of the participating investigators hold at total of 17 eligible NEI R01 grants and these investigators will have highest priority access to Core resources. An additional 21 affiliated investigators, who are engaged in vision research but are supported by other sources, complete the Rochester vision community and will have access to Core resources at reduced priority. Vision research at Rochester involves four major scientific themes: Advanced optical technology for vision correction and retinal imaging, cell biology of the normal and diseased eye, the neural mechanisms of vision, and vision in behavior. Investigators represented by each of these themes will be served by four Cores: An Administrative Core to ensure the equitable, fiscally responsible, and scientifically productive distribution of Core technical services, a Computing Core that provides applications programming for hardware control, stimulus generation, data analysis, and modeling, an Imaging Core that provides expertise for histology, microscopy, and low- and high-resolution in vivo imaging in mouse, monkey, cat, rabbit and human, and an Instrumentation Core that provides expertise in mechanical and electrical engineering to develop novel instrumentation for vision research.